1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairbrush devices and more particularly pertains to a new hairbrush device for brushing hair and which includes retractable bristles for the efficient removal of hair and other material from the bristles as wells for forming a compact hairbrush device that can be easily stored in a small compartment while traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hairbrush devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,305 describes a self cleaning hairbrush which allows for the retraction of bristles into a housing so that material on the bristles is extracted. Another type of hairbrush device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,416 having a lever attached to retractable bristles for selectively pulling the bristles through a plate and again removing any material thereon. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,775 which again includes a lever for retracting the bristles of a brush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be used for retracting bristles in such a manner that and hair or other material positioned thereon will be removed during the process of retracting the bristles. Additionally, once the bristles are in a retracted position, the device will take up relatively little space compared with a conventional hairbrush and therefore will be easily stored when used during traveling.